The Rip in Future
by Harry Rulz 13
Summary: Gale has a nasty surprise on the train with his attempts of redemption available to help the District 7. Johanna is there also only awaiting orders from the Capitol.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys read the plot and review thanks.**

**The Rip in Future**

I was on the first train away from the Capitol that Katniss wasn't on. I have killed her sister with a mistake that I made with the planning. There was a malfunction with the timing that lead to the deployment of the bombs five minutes too early. In that five minutes in between wave was supposed to have all the medical staff and injured children out of the chaos then the second wave then collecting more injured. Better yet, Katniss saw Prim die and I cannot forgive myself. Beetee says that the malfunction was someone else's doing but we couldn't figure out whom. Not only did Prim die but so did my girlfriend, Kim. No one has asked about her, just about Prim.

I am never going back to district 12.

I am going to district 2 to escape everything that I have done wrong in 12 such as kissing Katniss, not volunteering for Peeta so I could protect Katniss, not getting Madge out of her house in time and saving Kim from everything that happened to her.

Kim.

She was lovely and she knew what happened between Katniss and me. She comforted me and saved me from death. She found me alone in Katniss's old house after she told me Peeta was coming in our escape of District 12. I told her my life and my love for Katniss but I soon found myself falling in love with her.

In the midst of my daydreaming, I suddenly realise that we are at the station of District 7. Johanna who was on the same train as me grabs my arm rather ruefully and shoves me on the platform.

"I'll be back tomorrow, get a house and live in it and you are not going on the next train to 2. Presidents orders" Johanna practically spats at me.

I can understand why she doesn't want me in her home district but it seemed like she had no choice and neither did I

I walked along the quiet street. I noticed that there were still people living here behind the shutters. After the rising everyone in the districts were famished and shut down to the brink of starvation. I had some food packed, my gun, a bow and stealth of arrows. I went straight to the victors' village as I knew what they were like but one stood out. It already had a fire blowing and the stove cooking some goods from the garden in the front but when I went in, there was no one there. I moved on to the next house but someone had already occupied the rest of the houses so I was forced into a shabby house.

The next day I went on a hunting spree to help feed everyone in the district but going through the forest I found that there were snares everywhere and they were freshly made. By the end I only caught three rabbits only enough to feed myself. When I went to the house I was staying in, there was a fire built and a wall of log for it. I bet that this person that did this was the same person or affiliated with the same person in the forest. I found and double blades axe and went outside to start cutting down a tree to build a better house. I was curious when I found a person with a female figure darting through the trees catching the rabbits that had been caught and killed in the snares.

"Hey! Girl come here please!" I tried yelling but it was all in vain as she didn't respond nor move in my direction. Who is she? What is she doing? Why is she doing this? When I get back at the house I start making plans to build a new house with the wood that I have been cutting. My mind still wonders what we are supposed to be doing in the districts? I know that I am going to start building safe houses out of wood and request for some materials that can be delivered to him from the capitol. When I was leaving the were starting to tare down houses that weren't of use and sending material to the worst hit areas such as district 12 and 11. Maybe if I have a phone that someone can use he may contact the President and ask a few questions and to order some stuff.

The next day I was in the forest cutting some more trees when a crunch of a twig was heard behind me. I turned with my gun ready to shoot when I saw Johanna with her hair blowing in the wind and dressed in a tight black top and jeans.

"I knew I'd find you here Gale."

"Where have you been?"

"District 12. Katniss is going mental and she is with pretty boy Peeta."

"Why are you here?"

"You kind of stole my house. When I came back from 12 I come to my real home and find wood and my axes gone. I saw your bag and knew you would be cutting down trees but may I ask why?"

"I'm going to build houses for people that I in better condition than your house."

She didn't seem to argue this but she did pick the twin axe, go on the other side of the tree and start hammering the tree like she was bashing president Snow in the head. It became helpful with the extra hand and more trees were taken down and with the rabbits I managed to catch we went back to the house and built a fire.

"Do you know what the plan is in the Capitol?" I asked curiously since I wasn't allowed in any of the meetings.

"They're rebuilding every district. This district is one of the last since it was the least affected but they will need help relocating everyone to the Capitol and clear the forests of every districts so hospitals and go in and more areas for farming can be available for citizens. That is where you and I come in Gale. You were originally sent to 2 to set up communications but they saw that as a waste. They knew that wouldn't go psycho when I'm here with an axe so we are to start clearing trees and help relocate the citizens when we get a letter to" she replied with a very monotone voice.

Awaiting the letter from the Capitol. There was nothing to do but cut down trees and feed what seemed to be a nation but there was one concern… the black forest lady.

**Shout outs to people that know the page Glimmer (1d) on facebook**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for reading my story :)**

**RECAP**

_"They're rebuilding every district. This district is one of the last since it was the least affected but they will need help relocating everyone to the Capitol and clear the forests of every districts so hospitals and go in and more areas for farming can be available for citizens. That is where you and I come in Gale. You were originally sent to 2 to set up communications but they saw that as a waste. They knew that wouldn't go psycho when I'm here with an axe so we are to start clearing trees and help relocate the citizens when we get a letter to" she replied with a very monotone voice._

_Awaiting the letter from the Capitol. There was nothing to do but cut down trees and feed what seemed to be a nation but there was one concern… the black forest lady._

**Chapter 2 - Hunting ****Surprise**

Two days after our meeting, we finally got the letter ordering us to help the remaining people on the train in exactly three days. It also said quite directly that Johanna and I are to stay in 7 and help with any preparation needed. In other words, clear more trees, and hope to clear more land for farms. The next part of the instructions were direct and to be followed almost immediately. It said that we are to start hunting in large quantities to fees a number of workers that will be helping to clear the trees, start building wood based houses, start farms and people that will set up communications and buildings.

Johanna and I never really talk just grunts when we are either lifting trees or cutting them. We did talk about the instructions but that was really it. One night she told me that she will never forgive me for what I did. She didn't even blink when I told her about the sabotage, she just rolled her eyes.

Was it always going to be like this between us? I'd rather face Katniss or Haymitch then having this life with Johanna.

We were outside lifting trees when a man in his 30's came out with his wife trying her hardest to pull him back inside but even the child knew it was hopeless. It was in her eyes. The man finally got out of her grip and came rushing to Johanna.

"Let me help you Johanna, I am strong and I will help you with all of my will."

"Don't just stand there then Brongs," She replied with a smirk "We need all the help we can get right now."

Having the third person helping helped a much lots. I could feel something in my back and arms again. Brongs' wide looked scared when she watched him. It was like I was a disease. Johanna and Brongs continued with cutting down trees while I had the task of hunting. People had turned up during the day and were cleaning the area already to make way for their tents. While I was hunting I noticed something peculiar. There were no snares or the black lady which helped because in the end I ended up with fifteen wild rabbits and one large dear.

The citizens of District 7 left the next day. Many opted not to go and give up their life in 7 but their opinions were never shared. Once all were on the train, they left. There were about 200 men and women to lift off from where Johanna and I left. Our only job was to feed them with wild animals and any berries that weren't contaminated but when we were our hunting just after lunch, there was the familiar smell of smoke. It was then we saw the grey stream bellowing just over the ridge.

Without even acknowledging it, we both start a rushed sprint up the ridge making little noise as possible. We slowed at the op and what we saw even surprised Jo.

It was the black forest lady again.

I had thought that she was gone since she wasn't building any snares recently. No snares, no rabbit skins and no stray weapon were found. I wasn't complaining really. I was getting some results every night I went hunting for everyone to feed.

Then I noticed it. Something was terribly wrong.

"Johanna, we cannot try anything. Trust me something is off" I whispered to her.

I saw her head snap facing towards me but I didn't move still trying to assess the area in front of us.

"Are you crazy? I will ever trust you and Mr. Genius why cannot I n not go and kill her. She has caused to mush trouble for everyone in the district!"

It was then I noticed everything. Like the haze I was in was gone and I could see through the imperfections.

"There are snares all around her and along the side of the hill; they are being covered by twigs and dead leaves. They are camouflaged to make it look like the normal layout of the forest. No one would do this if they weren't trying to get someone to them. It's a trap Jo!"

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have heard from you. I'm sick of everything you say! I am going to kill that black lady and hang her so everyone can see."

With that she started in a run down the hill managing to miss most of the snares but she was stopped short of the lady. She was now hanging in a ne but the lady dint respond. She didn't move in fact she was still as a bone.

I turned back to Jo and saw that her face was full of fear.

"BEHIND YOU!" she screamed but it was too late.

As I turned, I saw the flat side of the axe slam into my head and all I could see was black and head a high pitched noise and Johanna screaming. I couldn't work out what she might have said to me or the attacker. I soon found that my body was giving up the fight of consciousness. All I could see was the black lady heading to Johanna with her axe. She raised it and cut the rope, letting JO drop to the ground with a thump but she was soon knocked out. She was dragged next to me, she was out cold and in a matter of seconds I knew I was going to be too.

"You have messed with the wrong person Gale. You will both pay for what you did in the bombing in the Capitol. What will they do without you? The world will be saved from any other killings you made" she whispered into my ear.

She then slammed the axe into my head, knocking me out cold.

**Thank you for reading! If you liked this chapter, review it and add it to your alerts :) Also add this page on facebook ... Glimmer (1d). They have great stories on there.**


End file.
